


Seconds Away

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Occasions were nothing but mundane and uneventful occurrences for Ko, perhaps that could change with some gentle persuasion from Rin..





	Seconds Away

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ko stirred in her sleep as the build up to the New Years celebratory fireworks had already started to make itself prominent.

Reaching her arm out, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table to check the time which read 11:50 Pm.

"10 minutes.." she murmured as she blinked away the sleep from her blue eyes.

The woman didn't really have any plans to bring in the New Year, feeling that there was no need.

For Ko, it would just be another night that transcended into the next day.

Her messages contained invites to events from her mother and some acquaintances but she'd already made it clear that she wouldn't be joining them. Certainly not after the long shift at work she'd just had, only for the same shift to begin the following day again.

The blonde knew isolating herself away wasn't healthy but it was far too late to change that habit.

She'd become accustomed to craving solitude over the course of her life.

It would take a miracle to even scratch the surface of changing that.

Her work was her life and joining a new company furthered that ambition as she strove to maintain her career. 

Eagle Jump was a pleasant enough company to work in from what she had gathered during the several months in which she'd been there. However, her standoffish demeanour had yet again wedged a distance between herself and her co-workers. 

Not that it bothered Ko. 

Or rather, not that she let anyone know that it _did_ indeed bother her. 

But regardless of how hard she tried to gel with everyone at the company, forming friendships of any sort remained at a dead-end. 

For the most part. 

There was one certain individual whom hadn't shielded herself away from Ko's icy exterior. 

The blonde's fingers hovered over the name as she contemplated whether to prepare a New Year's text for her. 

"7 minutes..".

Touyama Rin. 

Rin's mellow voice travelled into her ear, almost like she was laying behind her and Ko revelled in the hallucinatory imagery. 

She was the one other person, besides Hazuki, who didn't seem deterred by her cold attitude. 

No matter how much space Ko tried to place between them, Rin would easily scale the wall and land by her side effortlessly. 

It was natural, too, like Rin wasn't trying to force herself to communicate with Ko. 

Her thumb kept flickering over Rin's name, as her heart pounded at the choices of what she could do. 

She'd never really been one to put so much thought into a text, especially for occasions but things seemed to be changing in her mind and Ko wasn't sure _how_ to deal with it. 

Dealing with the possibility of somebody picking apart the locks that were littered in her life. 

Rin was going through them all one by one and it scared the blonde. 

She sighed in exasperation before rolling on her back with the phone still in her hand. 

It was just a text. 

Just a casual exchange of messages on a New Year's Eve. 

That was all. 

So Ko wondered why on earth it was draining her energy and mind to just think of something nice to say to Rin. 

"5 minutes..".

She breathed in through her nose as her fingers tapped something into the message box, the tips moving on autopilot. 

Whatever word formed, whatever sentence spread itself against the white background, it felt vapid and fake. 

Kind of like the smiles she'd use in the office with everyone except Rin. 

With Rin, she allowed parts of her real personality to seep in when in the woman's company. 

Be it working during a project or going to lunch together, Ko found her expressions becoming more gentle and her words being emitted with an unusual softness. 

Only for Rin's ears. 

She wanted to convey that level of sincerity to her with this message but texting wouldn't do the trick. 

Ko _knew_ what she truly wanted. 

She wanted to see Rin. 

She wanted her eyes to sink into the woman's warm features. 

She wanted the scent of her delicate perfume to linger around. 

She wanted, if she was lucky, to share an embrace and feel the softness of her body press against hers. 

Ko wanted to see her. 

"3 minutes..". 

But that wasn't an option.

She knew that Rin had plans of her own.

Unlike her, Rin actually had other friends she could call close.

It made the blonde envious almost.

She didn't want to share Rin with anyone.

Is that what she wanted to text her?

Did Ko want to spill what she was truly feeling?

An alien sensation of craving the company of someone she..liked.

She didn't know. 

Relenting that there was no point in messaging Rin, Ko let her phone fall down besides her as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Her body was uncovered by the sheets which allowed the December breeze to waft over her shorts clad legs. The prickling sensation didn't irritate Ko, not as much as the fact that she'd coward from saying anything to Rin at all. 

It was during rare moments of forming an attachment to someone in which Ko came to resent her introverted side. 

"2 minutes..".

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Ko heard it. 

A knock. 

In the dead silence of her apartment within a moment that the fireworks had calmed down, the sound of knuckles connecting with wood resonated. 

"What the heck" Ko mumbled and sat upright out of her bed. 

Her face furrowed in confusion as she slid her slippers on and stood up. 

It was late. 

Far too late for anyone to be knocking on a door. 

Let alone hers. 

Ko's first thought was that it could be her mother but that quickly went out the window considering the time. 

She was anxious and alert as she silently crept through her home's hallway, pondering the scenarios that could occur. 

With it being New Years Eve, more or less everyone was awake. 

Ko gulped as she approached her door whilst wondering if she should've grabbed a knife or something to protect herself. She reasoned with herself that if someone was going to kill her, it was unlikely they'd knock first anyway. 

Deciding to take the surprise attack, Ko remained quiet as she slowly slid open the locks to the door and left her hand on the doorknob. 

"1 minute..".

Standing a few feet away from the door and with her hand stretched out, the blonde readied herself for whoever was there, her phone in her pocket now. 

She listened out for any noise on the other side and heard a shuffle of footsteps which indicated that the other person wasn't going to leave until they heard a response. 

 _"I swear if it's the damn kids from the floor below"_ Ko muttered in her mind, _"Okay, here it goes"._  

Ko yanked open her front door not a second later and was faced with wide purple eyes that were wide due to shock. 

The person stepped back quickly given the ferocity in which the silence was broken and they would've fallen had they took a misstep. 

Ko was at a loss for words as she registered who her nightly guest was. 

"Rin?!". 

"Hi-". 

"What are you doing here?" Ko interrupted whilst trying to calm herself down, "Wait, are you okay? Is something wrong?". 

"No but-" Rin tried again and registered the concerned look on the blonde's face. 

"Did something happen?". 

"No, I-". 

"Rin, what's wrong?". 

Ko had riled up in panic as she went through the thoughts of what could bring Rin to her home at that hour. As endearing as it was to watch on Rin's side, she didn't want to lose the moment. 

The fact that Ko hadn't reacted in a negative way was the courage Rin needed to show the awkward yet lovable woman _why_ she was there. 

As Ko waited for an answer and was more or less in Rin's vicinity, the latter took a quick breath and kept her eyes on the blue ones that haunted her day and night. 

" _1 second.._ ".

A cacophony of fireworks were set ablaze just as Rin launched herself at the blonde and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

She gazed at her with shyness, her streak of adrenaline increasing with their connection. 

"Happy New Year, Ko-chan". 

With that, Rin closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Ko's. 

To explain the torrent of emotions going through the Character Designer's being would be too expansive for her to ever list. 

It was as if some entity, some woman loving woman goddess had been watching over her from a land that was sealed away behind a barrier and gave her a blessing. 

Ko's heart was strumming fervently and she could feel that Rin's was doing the same. 

So without even needing to dwell on it any further, the blonde wrapped her arms behind Rin's waist and melted into the midnight kiss. 

A kiss she presumed would never come to be let alone for it to happening on the first day of the New Year. 

Rin was more than just there with her, she was truly _there_ with her. 

The softness of the lips trapped between hers, the comfortable body melding with her own, the firm hands on her shoulders. 

 _Rin_ was there with her. 

The person she wanted to see whenever she could. 

Ko was enraptured in the thought as they separated and glanced at each other with a gentle blush on their cheeks. They smiled like first love's who'd experienced their first kiss as their fingers linked, the sounds of comforting explosions continuing to erupt around them. 

For the blonde, it was the calmness she felt considering what had happened that made her wonder when she had changed. 

When had she allowed the company of another to infect her in the most pleasant of ways. 

When had it become so natural to accept such a romantic gesture and not panic or run. 

Ko knew _when_. 

She felt like a kid again, speechless in the event of something good happening but over the moon nonetheless. 

It was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, not until she started working at Eagle Jump. 

Not until she had met Rin. 

"Happy New Year to you too, Rin". 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! :)


End file.
